percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Blogging Camp Half-Blood: Bard eric's Version
This is my fanfiction version of Hermione6720's blog series. If I don't portray your character correctly, please tell me how I should have done it and I'll fix it. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 19:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Or better yet, you can write that part yourself. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 19:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Prologue (Michael's POV) It had been a long and hard journey to get to Camp Half-Blood, but I had finally made it. As I stepped through the magical barrier that protected the camp from monsters, I felt a strong sense of relief. I had been proven right, me and all of my friends on the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki really were demigods. That is except for Warboss, who had never thought that he was a half-blood. He had been proven right too, he really wasn't. But he was just as powerful as we were, if not moreso. I would have to update them on everything, but that could wait until tomorrow. Right now I had to get to the Big House. As soon as I got the, I saw an elderly centaur, who could be none other than Chiron. He asked me if I knew who my parent was. I told him that I did, and that my mother was Athena. I suddenly realized how tired I was, and I collapsed. I was groggily aware of him telling one of the satyrs that were nearby to take me to the Athena cabin so that I could sleep. I passed out and remembered no more. Chapter 1 I woke up the next morning in the Athena cabin. It was about 8:00 a. m. so nobody was awake yet. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. I found my backpack, opened it up, and got out my laptop. I opened it and turned it on. When it finished loading, I imediately went to the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki and logged on. I created a blog post, and typed my message: BLOG ONE I know you guys will never believe me BUT I"M IN CAMP HALF BLOOD. ME! Michael987654321 a demigod. Here's how it happened: I was walking through the playground of my school when my teacher said coldly, "Come on, Michael." I followed her into an empty classroom where she turned into a . . . FURY! From the Percy Jackson books. I winced but she did the strangest thing . . . SHE CRIED!!! I asked her . . . "Why are you crying?" I said then added, in an offended tone, "I bet I taste good." But she said: "I've taken a liking to you. I don't want to kill you." Then she looked up and said, "Quickly. you must leave before Alecto comes. Go to camp half-blood, Michael, child of Athena." My journey was monster infested, don't make me gross the details. Bye! Michael987654321 20:38 april 8, 2010, (UTC) Then I logged off the wiki, turned off my laptop, and went back to sleep. Chapter 2 (Kyra's 1998's POV and written by Kyra) I got home from the hellhole they call school and kicked off my shoes. I grabbed my dad's laptop and brought it downstairs to my room. I brought up the Percy Jackson FanFiction Wiki. I spent way too much time on there, but hey, there are some really nice people on there! I tried to leave, lasted two days, then I came back. Life is just too boring without those guys. I saw Michael's new blog post that said he was a demigod and he was at Camp Half-Blood. I commented, first comment, by the way: Kiwi 1998 06:67, April 7, 2010. you are SOOOO lucky. tell annabeth I said hello. Then I went to continue writing my story, Saving Lights, trying out different things, seeing as I've got Writer's Block. (I really do have WB, could anyone go read it and give me ideas on the talk page? I need it, thanks) Chapter 3 (SallyPerson's POV and written by SallyPerson) Hi. My name is Natalie Cole. I'm a daughter of Athena, and I live in the midwest. I had just got back from school when I raced to my computer. Percy Jackson Fanfiction wiki is how I keep in touch with all my friends and siblings from camp. I got on the computer and saw Micheal's blog, only really skimming because my ADD was focused on my chocolate-chip cookie and my dyslexia had a hard-enough time deciphering it. I saw that my friend Kyra, (Kiwi 1998) has already written a comment, so I posted a comment too. SallyPerson 07:43 April 7, 2010 Yeah, what's camp like right now? See you this summer! I did a double-take and re-read the blog. My eyes widened. "What?" I gasped. "Kronos?" The air chilled. "Man, I need to be more careful with names," I muttered. Usually, I only came to camp in the summer, but this, THIS was an emergency. I needed to get to camp. Now. SallyPerson 07:44 April 7, 2010 I am coming. Now. I raced up a flight of stairs to my bedroom and stuffed toiletries in my backpack. Chapter 4 (Micheal's POV) I had just gotten back from the canoe lake, and I was soaked. I had fallen out of my canoe when a giant wave had slammed into the side of my canoe, and knocked me overboard. When I had resurfaced, I'd seen Percy, sitting in his canoe and laughing. So I was NOT in a good mood. Category:Bard eric Category:Collaboration